New Beginnings
by Lyra36
Summary: The sequel to Many Things Can Happen at Camp. Lizzie goes to high school, where the arrival of a new boy puts her relationship with Gordo on the rocks.
1. Back to School

Finally, here it is. The sequel to Many Things Can Happen at Camp. Please review!!!!!  
  
Lizzie slowly walked toward the bus stop. She noticed Miranda and Gordo standing there. She sighed happily, thankful that she would not have to face the bus ride to school alone. She had sat up for hours trying to pick her outfit; she wanted to look just right for today. After four hours of trying clothes on while discussing it with Miranda, she had decided on a denim skirt and a pink shirt. She wore her hair down, she had recently had two inches cut off, and so it was shorter. Miranda turned and saw Lizzie, and she waved. Lizzie waved back, and Gordo turned and grinned too. Miranda was wearing a pair of black pants with a white tank top, and Gordo was wearing his normal ensemble, one nicer shirt with a T-shirt on underneath.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Lizzie! I can't believe it is actually here!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"I know!" Lizzie replied. "I can't believe we have four classes together, we got so lucky. Gordo, let's see your schedule."  
  
Gordo pulled the little white piece of paper out of his pocket. He handed it to Lizzie, frowning. "I don't think we're in many classes together."  
  
"Of course we are!" Lizzie said, but she frowned too when she saw the schedule. Next to Gordo's classes was the word, HONORS. English I Honors, Algebra II Honors, Biology Honors, Spanish I Honors, it went on and on. But Lizzie noticed his elective, Film and Drama, was without the word Honors. Lizzie was in that class with him, so was Miranda. They had all agreed to take it together. But other than that, and lunch, they were separated.  
  
"Honors? What is this honors stuff?" Miranda asked. "My schedule has the word Prep next to the classes."  
  
"Prep," Gordo said slowly, almost like he was embarrassed to be discussing this, "stands for preparatory. Meaning preparing you for college. It's what most kids are in."  
  
"Well, Honors, does that mean you're not being prepared for college?"  
  
"Miranda, come on, this is Gordo! Honors must be for smart kids. I think."  
  
"Yeah," Gordo muttered.  
  
"Oh," Miranda whispered.  
  
The bus pulled to the curve. The three got on it. Miranda and Lizzie sat together, but Gordo couldn't get a seat near them.  
  
"You are so lucky to be starting high school with a boyfriend! I sure wish I was!"  
  
"It's not that big of a deal, Miranda. There are so many guys at school; you'll have one in no time!"  
  
"Hopefully."  
  
"Gordo is in Honors though, geez. I cannot believe that."  
  
"Well, he is smart. But it's too bad; we're only in two things with him. I guess that's the way things go when you have a smart friend."  
  
Lizzie sighed. She didn't worry that she and Gordo would grow apart, but she still worried about other girls. Smart girls. What if he suddenly began liking a smart girl in his math class or something over her? 'Stop it,' Lizzie commanded herself, 'stop being stupid. Gordo likes you, that won't change over the period of a couple days.'  
  
"So, first period Biology. At least we're in the same class for that," Miranda whispered.  
  
"Biology Prep. I never knew what Prep was. I just thought it was like, a part of the class name."  
  
"Yeah. What else are we in together? Biology, the drama class, Spanish, Lunch, and Algebra?"  
  
"Yep. That sounds right. We're lucky to have that many classes together. The school is so big; I'm surprised we even have one class together."  
  
"Well, we have gym the same period, just different teachers, but how different can that be? We're all in the same gym. Maybe they just put one teacher down for scheduling reasons."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The two sat in silence for a few minutes. They stopped at two more bus stops, and more kids got on. The bus soon became extremely crowded, and it buzzed with the noise of talking. Lizzie heard the loud shouts of the seniors, the quieter yells of the juniors, the chatter from the sophomores, and the tiny, frightened whispers of the freshmen. It was funny that grades could be distinguished just by the conversations. The seniors were evidently the most confident, the juniors not scared at all as they were second in line, the sophomores had some confidence as they were no longer freshmen, and the freshmen were terrified to make waves.  
  
Finally, the bus pulled up to the large stone high school. Lizzie and Miranda stood up slowly and waited to leave the bus. The two girls slowly wandered toward the building. Lizzie noticed a large crowd of hot guys in Varsity jackets clustered outside the school. Miranda glanced at them too, but then after seeing the year on their jackets, they realized the guys were seniors. The girls turned away from the guys.  
  
"Good thing we have drama fifth period, so we have lockers nearby each other."  
  
Miranda nodded. "Thank God. I would die if I had to have a locker next to someone I hated."  
  
The girls walked to their lockers, they had come once and found the lockers earlier. They had also figured the way to all their classes. Now with all the extra students, the school looked different and confusing.  
  
"Lizzie, I'm scared," Miranda whispered.  
  
"So am I, Miranda!"  
  
"This place is huge! It looks so different from when we came last week!"  
  
"It's cause of all the extra students. When we were here, the school was empty."  
  
Miranda nodded in agreement. "Well, Biology is at the back of the school, so we have to take a left here and go down this hall I think."  
  
The two turned and wandered down the hall. Lizzie felt something small hit her in the head. "OW! What was that?" Lizzie glanced down and saw a penny lying by her foot. "Miranda, they're throwing money!"  
  
Miranda had just been hit by a penny as well. The shouts of "FRESHMEN! GET YOUR PENNIES READY!" were audible everywhere in the school. Lizzie and Miranda ran as fast as they could to the nearest bathroom. They ran into it, when they were greeted by senior girls.  
  
"This is the Senior bathroom. Freshmen use the bathroom in the locker room only. Out, before we pull out some pennies!" one girl snapped.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda ran out of the bathroom. They tried to escape the pennies, but it was hard. The two ran to try and find a safe area, and they finally found one in the doorway of a Spanish classroom on the second floor. The warning bell rang.  
  
"Uh oh. Where are we?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No idea." Lizzie noticed a sophomore girl walking down the hall. "Hey, can you tell us how to get to the science wing?"  
  
"Sure!" The girl smiled. "If you pay me a dollar each."  
  
The two handed her the money.  
  
"Okay, walk straight down this hallway, then take a right at the stairs. Go down the stairs, then take another right and walk straight. Then take a left and you'll be there."  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda ran to the Biology class. Little did they know.  
  
"The school doors! She gave us directions to the front door! We paid her to go to the front doors!" Lizzie shrieked.  
  
"Well, now that the school is not really crowded, we can find our way."  
  
The girls slowly but surely made their way to Biology, where the teacher yelled at them for being late. Miranda was given a seat in the back corner of the room, where Lizzie was on the opposite end. Lizzie slid into her seat to hear a, "Well, what do we know? Elizabeth McGuire."  
  
Lizzie looked up to see who had said that. She noticed in the seat next to her, was Kate.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Classes

Thanks to my reviewers. Now, a little note about the pennies. In some high schools, the upperclassmen throw pennies and other coins at the new freshmen during the school day. It's kinda an initiation almost. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
'No way can this be happening.'  
  
"Well, Elizabeth, I see we are sitting next to each other and are lab partners. How fortunate."  
  
Lizzie noticed Kate's hair was styled into a very short feather cut. "I see you fixed your hair in the past two weeks."  
  
"Did you really expect me to keep that rat's nest that little witch, Mindy or whatever her name was gave me? I don't think so."  
  
Lizzie glanced down at her desk grinning. That had been the greatest moment ever, seeing Kate walk around camp with her hair all chopped off. "No, can't say I did."  
  
"And I'll have you know your little friend ruined a two hundred dollar dress as well. I was planning on wearing it to Homecoming, as a cheerleader I am expected to go. Now I have to buy a new one, thanks to her."  
  
"Oh, too bad."  
  
"Girls!" the teacher, Ms. Brigs yelled. "Please be a little quieter. We're trying to go over the class syllabus."  
  
"Sorry," Lizzie whispered.  
  
"Now, for our first activity, you and your new lab partner will get to know each other. We're going to play a little game, and the winner gets homework passes."  
  
"We had better win," Kate muttered, "I need the passes with cheerleading."  
  
"Okay, take out a sheet of looseleaf and label each line with a letter of the alphabet. Your assignment is to come up with as many fruits and vegetables as you can till you complete the alphabet. Most words wins! Okay, go!"  
  
"Apples," Kate hissed at Lizzie, who was writing. "Bananas, carrots, oh, what begins with d?"  
  
"Dates," Lizzie whispered. "That's a fruit."  
  
"What? No, it's not. Date is what you do on Fridays and Saturdays, duh."  
  
"It's a fruit!" "No, Lizzie, don't write it. Just because you never have had one doesn't mean you should start obsessing over dates."  
  
"Excuse me? I have had a date before, thank you very much. It's a word, and I am writing it!"  
  
"No, you're not," Kate snapped, and tried to grab the paper away. Lizzie pulled back, but Kate pulled even harder. Lizzie yanked back, and Kate tugged on it, when the paper ripped in half.  
  
"KATE!" Lizzie hissed.  
  
"Oops," Kate snickered.  
  
The two lost of course. Lizzie was enraged that Kate would do that, but she had to deal with it. After thirty more minutes of Biology, the bell rang, and Lizzie and Miranda walked out together. "What's next?" Lizzie asked Miranda.  
  
"English. You have World History, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two parted and Lizzie wandered off toward the classroom. The teachers had placed signs up during first period, so now she knew where she was going. She wandered into the classroom, and was greeted by no one she knew. She was obviously the only one from her junior high in the class. She stood at the side of the room until the bell rang. Lizzie waited, feeling bored, while the teacher assigned seats. When she was sitting, she found herself next to a girl named Dana.  
  
The teacher wrote a name on the board. "My name is Mrs. Drogs. I will be your World History teacher this year. World History is a fun, interesting class, which I love teaching. I especially love teaching Freshmen. Freshmen walk in here, so young, looking so fearful. It's great watching you kids change over the year. At the end, you all walk out seasoned high schoolers, and I love it."  
  
'She has got to be kidding,' Lizzie thought.  
  
The teacher lectured till there were five minutes left in the period. "I'll now give you some time to get to know your neighbors."  
  
Lizzie looked at the girl next to her. "Hi, I'm Lizzie," Lizzie said with a grin.  
  
"Dana." Dana had dark hair and blue eyes. "How's your day been so far?"  
  
"Oh gosh, the upperclassmen threw pennies and I got lost. I paid for directions that were totally bogus, and now I'm here." Lizzie laughed. "Oh, that's too bad. Mine has been okay, I had to run to dodge the pennies, but otherwise I'm fine."  
  
"Lucky."  
  
"I went to Lakeridge. Where did you go?"  
  
"Hillside." (A/N: That's what the school is called right? That's what I thought it said in the picture anyway. Please tell me if I am wrong!)  
  
"What do you have after this?"  
  
"Spanish, you?"  
  
"Gym. Fun fun."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "I'm not looking forward to that class either."  
  
The bell rang, and Lizzie walked off to Spanish. She saw Miranda sitting there, and the teacher had a seating chart shown on the overhead. Lizzie ended up sitting in front of Miranda. The two girls were put in the back corner.  
  
"Where's our teacher?" Miranda asked.  
  
"No idea."  
  
"Hola, clase!" a voice yelled.  
  
"That must be her," Lizzie whispered.  
  
"Me llamo Señora Wisk. Yo soy su profesora. Este clase es muy divertido y interesante." (A/N: My spellcheck hated that! Translation: My name is Mrs. Wisk. I'm your teacher. This class is fun and interesting)  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I don't know! Something about my name is Mrs. Wisk and I'm your teacher."  
  
"Great. We don't speak Spanish, yet she talks to us in it!"  
  
"This year in Spanish I, I will be teaching you the basics in the Spanish language and preparing you for Spanish II next year."  
  
"Oh thank God, English!" Lizzie said.  
  
"So, first of all, we will be moving at a slower pace than Spanish I Honors, but do not worry. You'll all still be ready for Spanish II next year. So, first off, open your books to the first page. We'll be learning to count today, and tomorrow we will learn the alphabet."  
  
Fifty-eight minutes and after saying uno-veinte about seventy times, the bell rang. Lizzie went off to English, while Miranda went to World History.  
  
"This year, in English, we will be studying the Odyessey, Romeo and Juliet, and a few short stories. We will be working on our paper writing skills, as well as writing some creative stories."  
  
Lizzie began zoning out after that. Finally, she went to lunch. Gordo had enjoyed his day so far, he had made a new friend.  
  
"His name is Jordan. I'll show you to him next period. He's in our drama class. He's a cool guy."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Is he single?" Miranda asked. This caused Lizzie to burst out into laughter.  
  
"Miranda, you have got such a one-track mind!"  
  
"Shut up, Lizzie!"  
  
The two sat there, giggling hysterically. Then it was time for drama. Miranda and Gordo ended up at a table together, but Lizzie was with someone else. The seating chart said she was next to a guy named Jordan.  
  
"Oh, that's the guy I was telling you about. He's cool, Lizzie."  
  
Jordan came in before the bell rang. Lizzie stared at him. He was really cute. He had blond hair and clear, blue eyes that seemed to suck her in as she looked at him. She couldn't take her eyes off of his.  
  
"Hi. I'm Jordan," he said, offering his hand for a handshake.  
  
Lizzie shook it gratefully. "I-I-I-I'm Lizzie!" 'Nice one you idiot! LEARN TO TALK!!!!'  
  
He smiled at her. "Lizzie. That's a pretty name. Pretty name for a beautiful girl."  
  
Lizzie turned bright red. 'Stop it! YOU LIKE GORDO! You're his girlfriend!'  
  
Gordo came over. "Jordan, what are you saying to her?"  
  
"Oh, you know Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah, she's my girlfriend."  
  
Oooh, cliffhanger. Please review!!! 


	3. Drama

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Jordan looked very surprised at this new bit of information. "You never told me you had a girlfriend, Gordo."  
  
"Well, I've only known you for what, four periods? It never came up."  
  
"I just figured you'd have mentioned it. I know if I was dating such a beautiful girl I would have said something."  
  
Lizzie felt herself turning red, and Miranda nudged her from behind. "He likes you!" Miranda whispered.  
  
"He's only known me for two minutes! Not even! How would he like me that fast?" Lizzie whispered back.  
  
Miranda laughed. "Well, evidently he likes his first impression of you. A lot!"  
  
"Class! Please look up here; we have some first class junk to go over. I know it's boring, but the department requires it. So please pay attention, and we can accomplish this quickly." The teacher, Mr. Reed, glanced back at Miranda and Gordo. "Can you two please go find your seats?"  
  
They nodded, and went and sat back down. Mr. Reed went off some general rules, grade policies, and an overview of what they would be studying that year.  
  
Lizzie felt a foot rub up against hers. She glanced down and noticed it was Jordan's. He moved it away, much to her relief.  
  
"Every quarter there will be a large project, worth two hundred points. It will vary from quarter to quarter. First quarter, we will be studying film, so you will create a film and we will watch them in class," Mr. Reed droned.  
  
Lizzie felt the foot again. She jerked her foot away. After Jordan went back to listening, she moved her foot back to where it had been.  
  
"Mr. Reed?" Gordo asked, raising his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mr., uh, Gordon?"  
  
"How long should the film be? Is there a minimum or maximum amount of time for the film?"  
  
"I'll go over that when I pass out the project sheets next week. Good question though, Mr. Gordon. Are you into film?"  
  
Gordo nodded, grinning.  
  
Lizzie felt Jordan's foot rubbing hers again, this time it inched its way up her ankle, then back down to her foot. "Please stop," she whispered. He moved his foot away. Lizzie had liked how it had felt, much to her shame. She had a boyfriend, and she knew it. Sitting next to Jordan would prove a problem for her.  
  
After Mr. Reed finished his lecture, he told the class they could quietly get to know the student they were sitting with.  
  
"So, you went to Hillridge, huh?" Jordan's voice sounded very nice, to Lizzie's amusement.  
  
'Why did they stick me with the hot guy?!' "Yeah. I did." 'Great response.'  
  
"So, you known Gordo a long time?"  
  
"Since we were in diapers! I met him when I was a day old! I think we even slept in the same crib at times!" 'OH MY GOSH! I cannot believe I just said that! Could that sound any worse?!' Lizzie cursed herself mentally.  
  
To Lizzie's relief, he laughed. "Interesting. I don't think I've known anyone that long."  
  
'Please let the bell ring!' Five seconds later, it did, and Lizzie jumped out of her seat. She rushed to Miranda.  
  
"See you tomorrow! I'm looking forward to it!" Jordan called after her.  
  
Lizzie sprinted out, hoping Gordo hadn't heard.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next two classes passed very uneventfully. When Lizzie finally got on the bus to go home, she couldn't be anymore relieved. "No homework? This is great!"  
  
"Enjoy it, cause starting tomorrow you're gonna be so overloaded!" a sophomore behind her said.  
  
Lizzie frowned. "Miranda, I don't want to go to drama tomorrow."  
  
"I don't think Gordo wants you to either. We saw Jordan. Every time he did that, Gordo would get this mad look on his face. Gordo was going to tell him off later on."  
  
"Well, it's so hard! I don't know how I will survive!"  
  
"You'll deal with it somehow."  
  
Lizzie got off the bus a few minutes later. Inside her house was a letter from Mindy. She ran upstairs and opened it.  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
Hi! I've missed you! How are you? How's Gordo? And, of course, how is Kate?  
  
High school began last Wednesday for us. It was so weird. The upper classmen all hate us and glare at us when we walk down the hall. Fifty freshmen have been stuffed in lockers so far. Thankfully, I'm not one of them, but I'd like to see them try to get me in a locker. It's a really big building though, from my junior high. We went from one hundred kids in my class to about seven hundred! It's insane!  
  
How's high school for you? I hope it's not as scary! I'm going out for the volleyball team. Tryouts started yesterday. (Thursday) I hope I make it! All the girls are really good, and I'm not sure if I'm good enough.  
  
On the guy front, nope, nothing so far. I'm keeping a watch out though!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Mindy  
  
Lizzie folded the letter again, smiling to herself. She decided to write one back after dinner.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL THE REVIEW COUNTER GOES FROM 7 TO 15!!!!!! 


End file.
